Reversal of Death
by willowwood
Summary: An unexpected predicament arises, that causes problems for Buffy, Angel and Spike.takes place straight after ‘Crush’
1. Default Chapter

Title: Reversal of Death  
  
Author: willowood  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the shows Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel; they belong to the god Joss Whedon, Fox, UPN and the WB  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to my Mom, because she rocks and is the only person I know who loves BtVS as much as I do, to my best friend Clare for just being there, and to all the people who could be bothered to review my other two stories: twistedspike, Lady-Willowish, Angela, n.bjelica, Angelic Gemma, Fallen Darkness and Hope 'Thanks' you guys.  
  
Summary: An unexpected predicament arises, that causes problems for Buffy, Angel and Spike.-takes place straight after 'Crush'  
  
Email: willowwood@postmaster.co.uk  
  
Spike raced down side-walk towards Buffy  
  
"Buffy….come on now stop" he called as she marched towards home determined to get away from Spike and his declaration of love "You can't just walk away from this" he insisted falling in to step besides her.  
  
Buffy shook her head in disbelief as she turned up the path to her house. "What part of punching you in the face did you not understand?" she asked sarcastically  
  
"We had a fight, it's not our first love, it doesn't change anything" Spike replied ignoring her tone. Buffy spun around to face him enraged stopping halfway up the path,  
  
"It changes everything Spike. I want you out. I want you out of this town, I want you off this planet, you don't come near me, my friends and family again. Ever. Understand?" she shouted turning back towards her house continuing towards the porch steps.  
  
Spike stood still for a moment as if considering her words before shaking his head and continuing after her "No it's not that easy, we have something Buffy. It's not pretty, but it's real….." he climbed the porch steps, waving his arms for emphasis as Buffy began to open the front door  
  
"….and there's nothing either one of us can do about it like it or not, I'm in your lif…" he stopped suddenly as he collided with Buffy's back. Looking up from the wooden floor he saw Giles standing in the doorway.  
  
"Giles, what's wrong is Mom and Dawn ok" Buffy asked concerned, "Yes they're fine Wesleys just called. It appears that Darla and Drusilla are back" he informed her standing up straight.  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement "Yeah Drusilla was just here at Spikes crypt, she's the one responsible for the train massacre" she explained "But how come Darla's back?, Angel staked her five years ago" she asked slightly confused, before Giles could explain Spike jumped in retelling what Dru had told him earlier  
  
"Some lawyer firm mojo'd her back from the beyond Dru vamped her and now they're working on turning Angel back in to his bad self again" Giles nodded "Well yes basically"  
  
Buffys eyes widened in realization "Bring Angelus back" she asked simply, slightly shocked Giles nodded concern etched across his face.  
  
"Wesley is quite worried about him as he refuses to listen to anyone and has fired both him and Cordelia; He seems to believe that you might be able to persuade him other wise"  
  
Without hesitation Buffy quickly replied "Then I'm going to LA" she walked past Giles and began to climb the stairs. Spike frowned at the idea of her running off to Los Angeles to help his grandsire; she stopped briefly halfway as Giles called up to her  
  
"Buffy if Angel has reverted back to Angelus you will not be able to battle him alone" Spike saw this as a perfect opportunity  
  
"I could go with her" he said quickly Buffy glared at him unbelievingly, but Giles nodded in agreement "Yes good idea" he said turning towards him briefly before turning back to Buffy.  
  
Buffy shook her head vigorously "No…No….No way, I am not going with him" she argued pointing at Spike.  
  
"Buffy….." Giles stated determinedly "…..Spike is the perfect person to accompany you to LA….he can drive you there and if you do happen to encounter Angelus, Spike is the only one strong enough to help you fight him"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes annoyed but didn't dare to argue, not wanting to reveal the true reason, why she didn't want Spike tagging along, as she turned and continued up towards her bedroom to gather some clothes. Spike just stood in the doorway watching her go a huge smirk spread across his lips. 


	2. 

Lindsey McDonald casually walked down the corridor towards the consultation room of Wolfram and Harts offices his latest client walking closely at his side. As they reached the door Lindsey could see Nathan Reed standing next to the windows that covered the whole of the far wall starring down at the busy streets.  
  
Lindsey knocked on the door lightly to announce there presence "I presume everything went to plan" Nathan asked as Lindsey and the client entered the room  
  
"Yes everything went fine, Mr Rayne has agreed to help us with our slight problem as payment for his release from incarceration" Nathan turned towards them both "That's excellent news" he said smiling  
  
"Seeing as everythings already been arranged" Ethan began impatiently clasping his hands together "I'd really like to get down to business and then get gone if you don't mind, you see I have a problem with getting caught"  
  
Nathan and Lindsey nodded in agreement and indicated towards the doorway to the adjoining room on the right.  
  
All of the usual furniture had been removed and now the room was filled with candles, and on the floor a red five pointed star had been painted. Ethan entered the room and kneeled in the centre of the star and began to recite a Romanian incantation from a book that lay in front of him.  
  
He picked up a bronze goblet, filled with a purple powder and set it on fire a blue flame emanated from the centre of the powder. Ethan then carefully picked up a photo off of the floor and laid it on to the flame, setting the goblet down before him; he finished the incantation and watched as the photo of the Hyperion hotel continued to burn.  
  
As the black Desoto raced passed the "Welcome to Sunnydale Sign", Buffy leaned forward and turned off the radio, silencing the rock music that had been playing endlessly since they had left Sunnydale.  
  
"Hey I was digging tha…" Spike began to protest before he noticed the deadly stare that Buffy sent his way, at which he quickly fell silent.  
  
Neither one of them had spoken since they had gotten in to Spikes car and now with the music gone an eerie silence settled over the two of them "Err…Buffy" Spike began after a couple of minutes "…about earlier I…" before he could finish Buffy turned her head to look at him, her hand following suit, pointed straight at him.  
  
"Don't …Don't you dare apologise" she threatened her eyes wide with anger  
  
"But" he began again, she abruptly cut him off "I swear Spike, if you say sorry I'll stake your sorry ass right now, besides we've got other, more important things to focus on" she said turning back towards the road.  
  
Spike turned the corner, and then came to a stop outside a large building. Once the car had had come to a halt Buffy jumped out and began to climb the stone steps that lead to the entrance of the hotel.  
  
Spike shook his head in bewilderment and opened the car door, searching in the pockets of his leather duster he pulled out a packet of cigarettes , pulling one out he turned leaning against the side of the car and lighting it up, "Bloody women" he stated taking a much needed drag from his cigarette.  
  
Buffy ran up the stone steps and walked into the empty reception area "Angel" she called ,looking around the large room, Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black figure step through the archway on her right.  
  
"Buffy…What are you doing her…."she turned just in time to see Angel collapse on to his knees, dropping the books he had been carrying, around him, he clutched at his chest frantically as he cried out in pain.  
  
"Oh god….Angel….Not again" Buffy cried racing towards him dropping to the ground besides him, Angels face scrunched up in pain as he cried out again. "Spike…" she shouted at the top of her voice panicking, not daring to look away from Angel.  
  
Outside Spike took in another lung full of smoke, when suddenly from inside he heard Buffy shout his grandsires name, quickly throwing away the cigarette end he raced inside, taking the steps three at a time.  
  
As soon as he crossed the threshold he briefly recalled seeing Buffy leaning over Angels limp body, before feeling his chest suddenly constrict as though someone or something had taken a hold of it and was now continuously squeezing, pain shot throughout his body and he let out a cry before it gradually resided and in it's place a rhythmical beating seemed to fill his head.  
  
Before blacking out he heard Buffy shout out to him, but all he could reply with was a tiny whisper of her name and then everything fell in to darkness.  
  
Hearing her name, Buffy turned her head towards the doorway just in time to see Spike collapsing backwards on to the floor, just inside the hotel. "What the hells going on" she asked the empty room, glancing between both Angel and Spikes unconscious bodies,  
  
"Angel can't be losing his soul, because what ever has happened to him has also happened to Spike and he doesn't have a soul, but if it's something else then why haven't I been affected" she contemplated not noticing the two familiar people that had just walked into the reception area. "Buffy what happened" Wesley asked staring at Spikes limp form as he and Cordelia avoided stepping on him as they walked towards Buffy.  
  
She stood up to greet them as Cordelia asked "What happened ?, Are you ok" generally concerned, which Buffy found somewhat surprising, compared to what she used to be like in high school, even after Willows numerous attempts at insisting that the stuck-up cheer queen that she was back then had actually changed.  
  
Buffy nodded her head "Yeah I'm fine, I just came in here and the next thing I knew Angel collapsed, At first I figured he was losing his soul again" she took in a shaky breath in an attempt to rid herself of the memories, she indicated towards where Spike still lay "…but then Spike came in and as soon as he stepped a foot in the door the same thing happened to him"  
  
As Buffy spoke Cordelia turned back to where Spike lay, crouching down she leaned over him "Spike" she shouted, shaking his body, she waited a moment to see if he was going to stir, but when he didn't move she tried again "Spike" she shouted again more loudly this time, shaking him more vigorously this time.  
  
Loosing her balance slightly, she stretched out her hand to prevent herself from falling, and accidentally dropped it on to Spikes chest, as soon as it made contact she pulled it back immediately as though she had been electrocuted, wide eyed she turned to Buffy "Since when has Spike been human" she asked slowly.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe what Cordelia had just said to her and from the look on Wesley's face he couldn't either "What are you talking about" She asked the surprised looking brunette , Cordy looked down at Spikes limp form and then back up to Buffy  
  
"Buffy either I've gone completely nuts and am imagining the whole thing, or Spike suddenly became human in the last 5 seconds but I definitely felt a heart beat".  
  
Wesley walked around to the other side of the bleached blonde, crouching down next to him, he laid two fingers on the, mans wrist waiting a moment before he dropped the hand suddenly.  
  
"She's right Buffy……..he's alive" he announced , Buffy quickly turned and kneeled down next to Angel, laying a hand where his heart should beat she found a steady thumping rhythm , she stayed there froze before Cordelias voice broke through the silence "Well….is he?"  
  
Buffy turned to the other two, tears stinging the back of her eyes "He's……Alive" she said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Buffy turned back to Angel as he began to wake, his eyes fluttered open and he glanced around the room eventually focusing on Buffy  
  
"Buffy…." He whispered with a slight half smile "…what are you doing here?" she smiled in reply, before he suddenly began coughing frantically , she quickly hurried to help him up, once he was on his feet he noticed Wesley and Cordelia standing just inside the door  
  
"Cordelia, Wesley….Buffy what brings you guys here" he asked as he struggled to make his way across to the chairs that stood in the centre of the reception area, as he sat down he rubbed his aching chest, noticing the faint beating of his heart. 


	3. 

Just then a loud coughing sound could be heard from behind Cordelia and Wesley as slowly Spike began to wake "What the bloody hell happened?" he asked staggering to his feet, he began to walk towards the counter for some means of support, before stopping as though considering something for a moment "…..and why am I not dust" he asked glancing between Cordy, Wesley and Buffy,  
  
"Err…we don't know" Cordelia replied a little confused "For some unknown reason you collapsed, and the next thing we knew you wound up with a pulse" she explained  
  
"Seems we're both human" Angel said  
  
"I'm human" Spike shouted echoing Angels final words, his eyes wide with shock, Cordy nodded in reply.  
  
Wesley walked over to the counter, where Spike now leaned and began shifting through a pile of books.  
  
"How come you're all here?" Angel asked again repeating his earlier question. Buffy took a few steps closer to him "Wesley….called Giles" she began to explain "to ask me to come here" Angel let out an annoyed sigh, that Buffy didn't know quite how to interpret, but let it drop as Cordelia began her explanation  
  
"Giles phoned us after Buffy had left, and so we came down to see if she needed any help" she said with a slight smile and then with a tactless shrug she added "You know in case you'd gone all……Grrr" she held up her hands like claws for emphasis  
  
"It's not here" Wesley exclaimed from across the room, as he threw down yet another book, Angel stood up "which one are you looking for" he asked as he made his way across to the pile he had dropped earlier.  
  
"The…erm…Diary of Sebastian Duprey" he replied still looking through the pile that lay on the counter, Angel crouched down next to the pile that was scattered across the floor, picking up a red leather bound book he walked over to Wesley.  
  
"Seb…who?" Buffy asked as she followed Angel across to Wesley, not directing the question at anyone in particular "Sebastian Duprey, he was a very strong and powerful warlock from around the 15th Century, and he was determined to create a spell to reverse death, after numerous attempts it was reported that he actually discovered how to do it, but it only worked on the vampires" he explained to her as he handed Wesley the book.  
  
Buffy nodded her head in understanding "So this spell he discovered, could be the reason why you two have suddenly wound up with a pulse" she asked making sure she was understanding Wesleys intentions correctly.  
  
"It was also reported that all evidence of his work was destroyed after his death to prevent any dark forces obtaining it" Angel continued, with an annoyed glance at Spike as he began to join in with the conversation "Yeah but our kind have continued searching for it since word got out that it could be done" Spike said as he pushed himself up off of the counter to stand up straight once more.  
  
Angel turned back to Wesley as he slammed the book shut in frustration "Any good" he asked becoming impatient, Wesley shook his head "Nothing of use" he replied simply as Angel let out a sigh "He mentioned something about writing up all of his notes in another book, and locking it away in a volt or something underground but he doesn't identify the location"  
  
Spike suddenly let out an aggravated growl and began pacing as if he were some kind of caged animal "Just typical, what a wonderful end to a brilliant day" he ranted walking from one end of the counter to the other and then back again.  
  
"My Sire shows up out of the blue with open arms, and I literally throw her to the dirt for someone who doesn't even give me a second glance, just because I'm a vampire," he continued walking to the other end of the counter again, before turning and heading back  
  
"…and then I have to drive for two straight hours for the exact person who won't give me a second glance ,to help out her ex who also happens to be a vampire, just to be turned in to some sodding human" he continued  
  
Ignoring his rant Buffy stepped out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks "Spike…It'll be ok…I'll go and phone Giles to see if he can help" she comforted him mostly in an attempt to calm him down and to try and stop Angel from going for his throat any second now,  
  
Wesley and Cordelia hadn't really took any notice of what Spike had been saying during his ranting but Angel had listened to every word and he was certainly about to snap, she just hoped Spike'd hurry up and keep his mouth shut before her and Cordelia had to wash blood up out of the carpet.  
  
"I thought you'd be glad to finally be off of the liquid diet" Cordelia asked as she made her way over to the books Angel had dropped earlier and began piling them up. Spike spun around to face her  
  
"What?" he practically shouted "I ain't no soddin poof like me old grandsire here" he began pointing at Angel "with his poor tortured soul…I'm happy the way I was…even with this bleedin' chip" he wined pointing to his head "I don't want to start talking about my feelings" he continued walking over to stand in front of Buffy, he stopped in front of her and let out a slight chuckle. Buffy watched Angel clenching and unclenching his fists  
  
"The only good thing about being human, sweet Slayer…." he began, reaching out and running his fingers across her cheek "…is that, you've always said you wanted a normal life, with a normal boyfriend and now it seems that I am normal, how about giving it a go" a huge smirk spread across his lips as he stood facing her..  
  
In subhuman speed Angel dived towards Spike, clenching a firm hand around his throat he pushed him back against the counter. Spike tried to push himself up slightly but Angel smacked his head back against the wooden surface.  
  
Buffy rushed between them instantly, trying desperately to pull the enraged man off of Spike "Angel stop it" she cried as Spike began to choke, pulling at his wrists when he did nothing she tried pushing him away "Angel stop it" she pleaded this time, but still he refused to let go.  
  
When she was about to consider hitting him, the dark haired man leaned forward , making sure that the blonde heard him clearly enough "Watch your mouth……William" he threatened eventually letting go of him.  
  
Spike pushed himself back up, and adjusted his leather duster "You bloody watch it" he replied breathlessly rubbing his soon to be bruised throat. Angel turned to Buffy, and grabbing her upper arm he dragged her away from the rest of the group, his temper still flaring.  
  
"Ok I understand that you're here because you thought that I was in some kind of danger" he said almost sarcastically "...But what the hell is he doing here" he shouted, Buffy was shocked by his sudden temper he had never spoken to her like this before, she took in a deep breath before answering  
  
"It was Giles idea that I bring him, you heard what he said about his declaration of love for me, I wasn't exactly pleased with the idea my self….but Giles insisted that I bring him in case I need backup , plus I needed a ride" she said quickly  
  
Without answering Angel just walked over to the chair in the centre of the room and took a seat next to Cordelia putting a good distance of space between himself, Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy let out a sigh "Erm…I'm gonna go and phone Giles if that's ok with you, see if he knows anything different" at Angels nod she walked around the counter and searched for the phone, but stopped as she was about to dial the number when Cordelia said "Look if our collection of texts doesn't have any info, I don't think Giles, is going to fare any better" she said with a small smile.  
  
"But what else is there to do" Buffy asked with a confused expression as she set down the phone. Cordelia looked between Angel and Wesley "Well there's all ways you know who" she said as an expression of realization suddenly dawned on the two mens faces, they glanced towards each other before they both said simultaneously "Lorne".  
  
Quickly collecting there jackets they all headed out of the front door "Are you coming." Angel called over his shoulder. Buffy looked at Spike who just shrugged in response, as she walked around the counter and then continued out into the darkened street, "Who's Lorne" she shouted as she headed down the path towards the car, Spike following close behind her.  
  
"Get in" Cordelia ordered from the other side of the car "We'll explain on the way" she continued as she climbed in and slammed the door shut. 


	4. 

The black Plymouth Convertible turned the corner onto a darkened street in what seemed like a secluded part of down town LA.  
  
Pulling up to an old building that seemed no different than any of the others, except for the faint sound of music that could be heard from behind a partially closed metal door.  
  
As the group climbed out of the car and headed towards the doorway, about to descend the stair case that led down to the dimly lit bar, when suddenly her spider sense began tingling as she walked under the metal detector, and passed the bouncer.  
  
At various tables that were positioned around the semi-circular stage across the other side of the room, an array of demons sat watching the performance, casually sipping at there drinks.  
  
Buffys hand instinctively moved to the stake that was tucked in the waist band of her jeans as Angel walked over to the other side of the bar and spoke briefly to a green skinned demon, with spiky blonde hair and two small red horns, before the two of then turned and began walking back to her and Wesley.  
  
"Wow Angel cakes what happened to you" Lorne exclaimed as the once brooding vampire came to stand in front of him, "That's what I'm here to ask you" Angel answered simply "..And I need to know soon" he added glancing at Buffy, and then turning back to Lorne.  
  
Lorne followed his gaze and studied the familiar blonde for a second, before he realized why she seemed so familiar "Oh big guy that's her isn't it?" he asked as he rose to his feet and began walking towards where Wesley and Buffy stood, a little confused Angel followed.  
  
As Angel and the green demon, who Buffy presumed was Lorne approached she continued to hold her hand where the stake was still hidden.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Buffy Summers, I can see why all the vamps are so crazy about you" he greeted as he held out a hand towards her "...And don't worry sunshine you won't be needing that in here" he urged indicating towards the stake, she trustingly dropped her hand slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Hi" she replied as she shook his hand, at the exact same moment Cordelia and Spike raced down the stair case. Lorne released Buffys hand and turned to face Spike, Looking him over he said "So this must be William the bloody"  
  
Spike looked at Lorne with an expression of confusion as the demon stepped towards him, resting a hand on his arm "Fabulous coat by the way" he said smiling, Buffy turned to face Spike and noticed a thin trail of blood running from his nose,  
  
Spikes face scrunched up in disgust as he snatched his arm away from Lorne "Who's this bloody poof and how come he knows my name?" he shouted as the demon who had been singing put down the microphone and headed back to his seat, Lorne turned and walked over to speak to him.  
  
"Spike" Buffy said threateningly as Cordy turned to face the bleach blonde man "That's Lorne the anagogic demon I told you about on the way over here" she said slowly as though talking to a child, Spike just shrugged and turned to face Buffy as she asked "What happened to you anyway" she nodded towards his bloody nose, which he quickly wiped away, as Cordy rolled her eyes  
  
"Spike decided to pick a fight with a seven foot demon, just because it said his hair made him look like a nancy…" at Spikes glare she added "….or something or other" with an innocent smile, Buffy shook her head in bewilderment 'Typical' she thought  
  
Wesley stood up from where he had been sitting on a bar stool and walked over to stand closer to the group "But your human now, why did you even think you'd have a chance" he asked studying the other man and then looking at Angel when he didn't answer.  
  
"Well that's what I thought" Cordelia jumped in quickly "….but it seems our boys here still have there preternatural strength "she said with a pleased smile, Wesley looked slightly taken aback "Are you sure" he asked looking from Cordelia to Spike.  
  
Cordelia nodded her head "Positive, but you could always go and ask that beaten to a pulp demon that's laying in the gutter outside, because with his injuries I don't think that he'd have gotten very far" she continued  
  
Wesley removed his glasses and began wiping them, slipping in to full watcher mode "Amazing" he whispered slightly to himself ,Angels attention was grasped immediately "What is it?" he asked  
  
Putting his glasses back on he addressed the group once more "It's just that either this is part of the spell that Duprey created, or it's some kind of fault, made by the witch or warlock who performed the spell" he finished falling silent as he thought about something.  
  
"..And your betting that it the latter rather than the former" Buffy asked expressing hers and Wesleys thoughts, he nodded in agreement.  
  
"You see at first I presumed that who ever did the spell, did it so that it would be easier for them to kill Angel, and if that's correct then why would they want you to still have your strength" he continued  
  
"Hey" Spike cried quickly grabbing everyone's attention "Then where do I come in to this" he asked "no one wants to kill me" he argued, Wesley thought of how to answer this when Angel muttered "I can think of one person who wouldn't mind ripping your head off", thankfully Spike didn't hear it himself, but Buffy turned to Angel with a look of disgust on her face, which he ignored, and a smirk spread across Cordelias lips.  
  
"Well yes" Wesley continued pretending he hadn't heard Angels comment "that's the only part I can't quiet figure out" he admitted, Spike looked as though he was about to say something else when Lorne walked back over to the group.  
  
"So big guy I presume one of you is here to sing, But who's it going to be" he asked looking at each of them, Angel also looked around the group "Well its got to be either me or Spike" he said as Spike moved towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, he looked over his shoulder at Angels words "you expect me to bloody sing" he asked innocently as though he didn't know what anyone was going on about, Buffy rolled her eyes "Did you just ignore everything that was said on the way over here, or are you just too pigheaded to take any notice" she asked, Spike stared at her for a moment before shrugging, as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and held it between his lips "I thought the grand poof was gonna be the one singing" he replied as he leaned on the counter.  
  
"Fine" Angel hissed to himself, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. He was slowly becoming annoyed with Spike and his attitude again, even after his warning he still continued to say what he pleased, after all if it wasn't for him, Angel wouldn't even be bothering with all of this he was happy the way he was, why any sane person would want to be a vampire again bewildered him completely. 'Doesn't he see that if he stayed human he'd have more of a chance with Buffy than if he was to become a vampire again' Angel thought to himself as much as the idea of Spike and Buffy being together enraged him.  
  
"So Angel what's it going to be tonight" Lorne asked interrupting his train of thought "...How about a little more Barry" he asked, admitting a slight groan of disgust from Cordelia and Wesley as they and Buffy walked over to an empty table and took a seat.  
  
He glanced a look at the two of them before turning back to Angel awaiting his answer, "...Ok" he finally said when Angel didn't offer a song of his own choice "…lets go with another rendition of Mandy shall we" he said cheerfully leading the larger man towards the stage, he set up the music and the lyrics that flowed up on the computer screen before turning and heading back towards the table where Cordelia and Wesley sat, taking a seat next to Buffy as the opening cords began.  
  
As Angel sang Buffy watched him intently, to enthralled to notice Cordelia and Wesley grimacing as they sank lower and lower in their seats and Spikes constant chuckling from where he still sat at the bar.  
  
Once in a while Lorne looked across to her, watching her with great interest, and when she finally broke from her reverie and turned to him questioningly, he innocently apologised with a flick of his wrist "What can I say, I'm a channel surfer"  
  
Once Angel was sure he had sung long enough for Lorne to read his destiny, he threw the microphone down on to the table next to the monitor and marched towards the table leaving the song playing in the back ground.  
  
Spike had also now walked over to the table as well a bottle of larger in hand "So what can you tell us" Angel asked impatiently leaning forward on the table, Lorne purposely took the time to straighten out his suit, and then he took a drink from the cocktail that the waiter had just brought over to him.  
  
With an aggravated sigh from Spike he casually began "it appears that your little lawyer friends are responsible, well with the help of a blast from your past that is"  
  
Buffy had no idea who Lorne was referring to when he mentioned the lawyers, but from the Angel Investigations expressions she presumed that they wouldn't exactly refer to them as friends.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart" Angel growled seething hatred evident in his tone, Lorne nodded nervously  
  
"Who the hells Wolfram and Hart" Spike asked a look of confusion on his face, as he studied the other faces of the group, all of which showed some form of distaste. Buffy looked up to him, when no one else seemed to be about to explain who Wolfram and Hart were "They are an evil lawyer firm…." She began to explain, remembering what Willow had told her once after a conversation with Cordelia over the phone "…Who have been trying to kill Angel" she continued.  
  
Spike nodded in understanding "Oh they must be the ones Dru was whining on about…So what do we do now" he asked turning to Angel.  
  
Angel looked up to him "Lets get this over with" he urged impatiently standing straight, "I'll go back to the hotel and phone around a few of our leads see if they know anything" he took a breath "….Wesley you and Spike can take the car and go around some of the usual hang outs and see if you can find out anything ….Spikes reputation may help to convince a few people.." Wesley nodded as he stood up "I'll phone Gunn get him to come along as well" he said as he and Spike headed towards the stairway and finally disappeared into the departing crowd.  
  
Buffy and Cordelia stood up as Angel walked around the table also heading towards the door "Angel cakes…." Lorne called from where he still sat "…Follow your heart and don't assume to much until your sure" he said , causing an expression of confusion to pass across Angels face briefly before he began" If you…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" the demon interrupted him "If anyone comes in with some sort of information I'll give you a call"  
  
Angel nodded in thanks and then the three of them walked up the stairs and out of view. 


	5. 

Angel marched through the doors of the Hyperion Hotel and headed straight for the telephone, picking up the receiver he dialled a number and waited.  
  
Buffy followed him into the hotel and took a seat on one of the red chairs that stood in the centre of the reception area. They had caught a cab back to the hotel and Cordelia had decided to carry on home since it was nearing 10 o'clock "…..So you haven't heard anything…..Ok then thanks" Angel said before he set down the receiver, he walked around the counter and picked up a black leather bound book.  
  
He flicked through it as he made his way back towards the telephone, "So do you do that a lot……Sing I mean?" Buffy asked in a weak attempt to break the uncomfortable silence that had been building since they had gotten into the cab, even with Cordelia there.  
  
"Only when I have too" Angel replied quickly not looking up from the page that he had paused at , Buffy nodded and slowly the silence began to form once more.  
  
She bit her lower lip nervously when Angel began to speak again "A lot of things have happened since you were last here" he explained briefly still not looking up as he walked back around to the telephone.  
  
She could see that he wasn't about to take it any further but it was obvious as to what he was hinting at "Yeah, I mean look you moved into this big old place" she said trying to add a little humour to the gloomy atmosphere that had settled in the room.  
  
But still Angel seemed to stubborn to explain what he really meant, when he had said that 'things have changed' "I know about Darla and Drusilla…"she began, surprised at how calm her voice sounded  
  
"….Wesley phoned Giles because he thought that I would be able to stop them from reverting you back to Angelus" her voice broke slightly when she said his true name, but was pleased to see that she had finally caught his attention and he turned around to look at her.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart were the ones who brought Darla back…He began taking a deep breath "...And they brought her back human" he continued placing down the book and leaning back against the counter "I had dreams for months about her and eventually I found her and discovered that she had been visiting my bedroom…." He seemed as though he was going to continue when Buffy cut him off  
  
"I know Angel, I'm a big girl now, I can still remember what it took for you to be reverted to Angelus the last time" at that Angel turned back to the book and began flicking through the pages again but after a while he stopped  
  
"Somehow she found out that she was dying, and so I did a trial to try and save her but it was no good, they couldn't do it and then Wolfram and Hart showed up with Drusilla and they held me back while she vamped her" he said in an attempt to divert the subject off of Buffys 17th birthday, he then opened the book again and picked up the receiver of the telephone.  
  
"Angel…" Buffy began trying to get his attention once again, she couldn't understand why he was telling her everything about Darla not after what he had said when she had come after Faith, he had said that what happens to him now wasn't any of her business because she wasn't apart of his life any more, and as much as she hated it he was right.  
  
"Angel why are you…." She tried again, but he continued to dial the number "Angel….." she said more forcefully this time, but still he didn't turn to face her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when he continued to punch in the numbers.  
  
"Hello….Yeah………." He began to the person on the other end of the line, but Buffy couldn't stand it any longer  
  
"GOD Angel" she screamed jumping to her feet "…is this really that important to you,…that you can't even be BOTHERED to talk with me" she continued still aware that he was trying to speak with the other person, Angel slammed down the receiver, as he spun around to face her.  
  
"You think that this isn't important to me?" he shouted back, he couldn't believe that Buffy was too blind see that he was doing this all for her  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock "If this is as important to you as it seems, then why the hell go to all of the trouble to reverse the damn spell" she asked calming down slightly as his words dawned on her,  
  
"I'm doing this for you, and your new buddy Spike" he said taking a quick step towards her "you're the ones who were in such a rush to get it over and done with" he took a calming breath " If it was up to me, I'd stay like this…its what I've always wanted to be" he added the last part more quietly, but still Buffy was able to hear it  
  
She smiled, realizing that he was doing all of this for her, but then something suddenly dawned on her "...And what the hells that supposed to mean…. 'MY NEW BUDDY, SPIKE.'"  
  
Angel seemed to falter slightly, but then Buffy let out a somewhat psychopathic chuckle "You have to be kidding me..." she said catching her breath "…you think Spike and I are…." She let the sentence drop, and Angel looked up to her from where he had been previously starring at the ground "you mean..." he asked sheepishly  
  
"No" she said quickly trying to reassure him, but then a frown suddenly appeared on her face "…and even if we were what has it got to do with you" she said old angers suddenly resurfacing "…You were the one who left me remember, and if I recall from my last visit, you'd decided, without my help again" she muttered the last word before taking a breath and continuing, "That what we do now is none of the others business"  
  
"Yeah I know" Angel began once again running a hand through his hair "….It's just that…" he was about to continue when somebody cleared there throat, from where they stood in the doorway, stopping both Buffy and Angel as they turned to see who was standing there. 


	6. 

Meanwhile Spike, Wesley and Gunn drove down the highway towards, some rundown bar on the other side of the city.  
  
As they pulled up to the junction Gunn turned around in his seat, to face Spike who sat in the back "So…" he began "English has already explained all of this to me…" he said waving his arms "….But you can give me the inside scoop" he said starring at Spike as if it was the most obvious thing to know what the hell he was talking about.  
  
"What the hell are you on about" Spike asked raising an inquiring brow at the younger man. By now the car had started off again and was only a couple of blocks away from the bar they were heading towards,  
  
"Angels your sire right…" Gunn asked, Spike shook his head in disbelief "NNNooooooo" he cried "….Peaches is my grandsire…" he began as Wesley pulled the car to a stop in front of the bar "…Drusillas my sire" Spike continued as he jumped over the door.  
  
Gunn nodded his head "...That's the crazy bitch who turned Darla ain't it" he asked turning to Wesley for confirmation , Who was about to agree when Spike spun around, grabbing a hold of Gunns arm and twisting it around his back and slamming his face down on to the car bonnet.  
  
"Watch your gob" he growled before Wesley attempted to prise him off of the other man, Spike let go and began to walk towards the entrance of the bar, straightening his duster.  
  
"And what's with this Buffy chick that makes you and Angel all……" before he could finish Wesley thumped him on the arm, and Spike spun around to glare threateningly at him, at which he promptly fell silent.  
  
Once satisfied that this conversation was over Spike made his way into the bar, Gunn flexed his now aching arm as he turned to look at Wesley "I thought you said these dudes were human now" he asked  
  
Wesley nodded his head "They are….but for some unknown reason they still have there strength" he informed the other man.  
  
From inside the doorway a large smirk spread across Spikes face, as the worry of whether he was able to hit humans again was lifted from his newly returned soul.  
  
The dirt covered walls of the bar were splashed with various coloured bloods and the smell of decaying flesh was ten times worse then Spikes crypt.  
  
Wesley motioned over to the far corner and Gunn and Spike followed him over to a booth in which sat a large Chaos demon, dressed in a powder blue suit with a white frill running around the collar and cuffs.  
  
Wesley and Gunn took a seat opposite the demon, but Spike stayed back waiting in the empty booth next door, reserving him self as a back up plan.  
  
"Hello Julian" Wesley greeted the viscous looking demon with a pleasant smile, the demon rolled his eyes and stood up to leave when Gunn stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder he guided him back to his seat.  
  
"..We need help, to get some information" Wesley continued as though he were talking to a close friend  
  
"And what makes you think I'll help you" the demon asked with a smirk, Spike took this as his que and walked around the corner to the booth "...because if you don't…I'll have to force you" he said innocently as he took a seat next to the demon threateningly,  
  
The demon studied Spike as he took a seat next to him "...Spike" he whimpered slightly "…I'm sorry man…I never new you two were going out" Julian rambled trying to explain what Spike had seen three years ago between himself and Drusilla in Brazil.  
  
Spikes face grew angry as sudden realization dawned on him "You" he growled as he shot to his feet, grabbing the lapels of Julians jacket he pulled him up after him "I'm sorry…I'm sorry" Julian begged "I'll do anything, anything I swear" he pleaded.  
  
Spike knew how easy it would be for him to kill this demon instantly, but right now there were better things he needed to know, a wicked smile formed on Spikes lips as he pulled the demon closer to his face  
  
"Look Rudolf" he began tightening his grip on the demons jacket.  
  
"Julian" the demon corrected with a whisper  
  
Spike glanced at him disbelievingly before continuing "Whatever….Your going to tell the Watcher here, everything he needs to know, and if he's satisfied with what you tell him I might just let you out of here alive, but not uninjured"  
  
At Julians frantic nods he pushed him back down into his seat, and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as a clear reminder of what he had said. 


	7. 

Buffy and Angel turned to see Lindsey McDonald standing in the doorway of the Hyperion Hotel. He watched Angel with an expression of pure disgust until Angel eventually acknowledged him "What do you want Lindsey" he asked not taking his eyes off of the smartly dressed man in front of him.  
  
After a moment Lindsey began to approach them, "Lindsey" Buffy murmured not recognising the man in front of her but recalling that she had heard the name somewhere before. As Lindsey neared Angel he pulled a white envelope out of the front pocket of his black leather briefcase, and handed it to Angel, he then turned and headed back towards the door.  
  
"What's this" Angel asked studying the envelope, Lindsey paused and turned to face him "It's an invitation to a business dinner that's being held tomorrow night" he said before continuing towards the door,  
  
Angel watched him disbelievingly "And why would I want to go to one of your business dinner" he asked bitterly, Lindsey stopped in the doorway and glancing over his shoulder slightly he replied "….because we may be able to help you with your current predicament" before anyone could ask any questions he marched quickly away slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Who the hell was that" Buffy asked as Angel teared open the envelope, he looked up at her briefly "one of our friends from Wolfram and Hart" he replied as he read over the piece of paper in his hands.  
  
Buffy nodded,but then something occurred to her "What happened to his arm" she asked, a sly smile formed on Angels face "It's along story" he replied Buffy smiled as Angel passed her the invitation, as she read it she heard Spike walk through the door.  
  
"Any luck" Angel asked as Buffy lifted her head, Spike shook his head "Nothing New" he replied taking a drag from the cigarette he held between two fingers.  
  
"Everyone we spoke to pretty much retold us what we already knew….With a little persuasion" he said with a satisfied smirk, Buffy rolled her eyes and held out the piece of paper to him as he passed on his way to take a seat on the chair in the middle of the room.  
  
"What's this?" he asked as he took a seat and began reading through it "From our friends at Wolfram and Hart" she informed him taking a shaky breath in an attempt to settle the built up emotions that , were still on the verge of spilling free from her and Angels previous argument.  
  
Spike looked up but didn't say anything and so Buffy continued "They said something about helping Angel with his problem if we go"  
  
Spike let out a Sigh "Bloody right they better, there the sods who are bloody responsible for all of this mess" Buffy watched as Angel agreed with everything Spike was saying , defying all of the things he had said about this meaning nothing to him, in an attempt to distract herself from those thoughts she asked,  
  
"So what are we going to do" she directed the question at Angel and when he didn't reply Spike spoke up "We're going to this party right, get everythin sorted out" he asked or more to the point told, waving the piece of paper in his hands around, and again Angel nodded in agreement.  
  
A feeling of disappointment began to settle in Buffys stomach at how anxious Angel seemed to want to get his immortality back; glancing at her watch she noticed that it was nearing three o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Angel is it Ok if Spike and I stop here tonight" she asked stifling a yawn, Angel glared at Spike for a moment but then turned to Buffy and nodded "Yeah of course you can have the room next to mine and Spike can take the one at the end of the hall" he said heading towards the staircase.  
  
Spike mumbled something incoherent behind Angels back but he ignored him, Angel climbed the staircase with Buffy following a few steps behind, once he reached the top he headed down the corridor stopping in front of room 214 and turned to face her,  
  
"My room's next door" he said indicating towards room 213 "…and I'll put Spike in 217" he continued nodding towards the end of the corridor.  
  
Buffy nodded "Ok then thanks…" she said pushing the door open, Angel took this as his que and started to leave but, but as she went to go into her room something occurred to her  
  
"…Erm Angel" she said standing in the doorway, he turned to face her "….I didn't bring any pyjamas " she continued sheepishly, a small trace of a smile played on Angels lips and Buffy couldn't help but smile back, he headed back towards her and paused out side of his own room  
  
"I'll get you a shirt" he said before disappearing into his room  
  
"Thanks" Buffy called out just loud enough for him to hear. He walked out of his room and handed her one of his black shirts, shutting the door behind him he then turned and headed back down the corridor. Buffy smiled in thanks as he reached the stair case "Goodnight" she called to him as he was about to descend the stairs and she turned into her room but before she closed the door she heard a faint whisper of  
  
"Goodnight Buffy" and a huge smile spread across her face and she closed the door. 


	8. 

Buffy awoke to a constant thumping on the door, lifting herself up she glanced over to the clock that lay next to the bed it read seven o'clock, with an annoyed sigh and after only having around three hours sleep, she pulled the pillow and duvet back over her head in an attempt to block out the noise so that she could go back to sleep  
  
But it was useless and as soon as she heard Cordelia shout "Rise and Shine Buffy" she dragged herself out of bed and walked towards the door, pulling it open just in time to stop Cordelia from knocking it again.  
  
Cordelia raised a brow at her ruffled state before remarking "Sheesh….about time…you're a harder person to get up than Spike" she indicated towards the platinum blonde man who had now also paused out side of Buffys room.  
  
"Cute look for you slayer" he said looking her up and down appreciatively "….If only I could see it more often" he continued with a smirk, Buffy rolled her eyes before turning back to Cordelia "I'll get dressed" she said before slamming the door in the brunettes face.  
  
Cordelia cast a quick glance at Spike, tutted and headed towards the staircase, after a heartbeat he followed after her.  
  
When Buffy finally made it down the stairs she wasn't surprised to see Cordelia and Spike sitting on the chairs, and Angel stood over by the reception desk, there was a distinct feeling of uncomfortable ness in the air.  
  
Buffy looked around the people gathered there and she noticed that none of them seemed anxious or worried, or even about to say something because from Cordelia abrupt wake up call Buffy had presumed that either something had happened or they had discovered something new  
  
"So guys what's up, did we find out something new" she asked voicing her suspicions, at which a knowing and satisfied look spread across Spikes face and Cordelia rolled her eyes in annoyance  
  
"My words exactly luv" Spike said putting his feet up on to the chair opposite his.  
  
Cordelia stood up with a sigh "Buffy just because you originate from the land of the weird, doesn't mean you can't do anything normal once in a while" she said walking around the chairs causing Spike to move his legs.  
  
Buffy didn't even attempt to reply to Cordelias remark as the brunette walked over to where Angel stood and grabbed her handbag off of the counter "We're going shopping" she announced suddenly spinning to face them.  
  
Spikes face scrunched up in disagreement "You mean after only having three hours of sleep you expect me to go traipsing around this bleedin city" Cordelia nodded, crossing his arms over his chest he slouched back in to his seat "Not bloody likely" he added.  
  
Buffy looked slightly confused, ignoring Spikes comment "I didn't bring any money with me" she said tapping her pockets for emphasis, Cordy sighed "Angel agreed to pay for everything" she said but Angels expression told other wise  
  
"I did" he asked simply as Buffy heard Spike say "That's alright then" as he rose to his feet, Cordelia spun around to face Angel an expression of pure hurt on her face "Angel" she whined "How do you expect to trick a load of lawyers in to thinking your important, if your not even dressed right"  
  
She sighed placing the strap of her bag on her shoulder "Cordelia I don't need to trick them, I was invited" he replied as he waved the invitation in front of her but still she ignored it and walked outside leaving the others to follow after her, not giving them the opportunity to argue  
  
Buffy and Cordelia walked down the path towards Angels car, with Cordelia chatting continuously about the perfect dress or something she had seen, but as they reached about half-way Buffy paused and turned around, unknown to Cordelia who continued talking to herself for a couple of more steps until eventually she also turned around.  
  
In front of the two young women they could see Angel and Spike practically cowering in the hotels doorway, there whole beings screaming at them to not step out in to the light and warning them that it were dangerous.  
  
"So it's like…what a year since we last did this" Spike said turning nervoulsy towards Angel, who in reply nodded , swallowing hard "less for me" he informed remembering the forgotten day when he had become human.  
  
Buffy smiled she couldn't believe how cute and vulnerable they looked huddled in the corner "You are human now, I'm sure you won't go up in flames" she said encouragingly, they both glanced at her before turning back to one another  
  
"So do you think it's safe" Spike asked nodding towards the warm summers day, Angel shrugged "Don't know until we try" he replied , Spike just nodded "Alright then…you go first and then if nothing happens I'll follow" Angel chuckled glancing at his former grandchilde before stepping out into the light.  
  
He instinctively lifted up his hand, shielding his eyes from the suns intense glare. He stood there motionless for a brief moment as if he were waiting for his skin to begin to smoke, and when nothing happened his hand dropped down to his side, reveling in the warmth of the sun.  
  
Buffy walked up to him and exchanging a quick smile she turned towards Spike "Come on big bad you not afraid of a little sunshine are you" she said teasingly with a large grin, Angel turned in time to see Spike stand up straighter, taking the steps in one big leap.  
  
As he, marched past them he turned to Buffy and said "Sod off Slayer". Buffy giggled as he continued towards Angels car and Angel couldn't help chuckling as they followed on after Spike.  
  
Spike and Angel quickly retreated to the comfort of the car away from the blazing sun, but were at a loss when Buffy and Cordelia proceeded to fold away the roof.  
  
Spike let out a snort of disgust as Cordelia and Buffy climbed into the back seat one either side of him and immediately began rambling about shops and clothes once again, and so stepping over the leather seat he took a seat next to Angel in the front.  
  
Spike searched around in his duster pockets for a brief moment before pulling out his cigarettes "You are not smoking in my car" Angel warned and so Spike shoved them back into his pocket "Plus you know those can kill you now " Buffy said with a smirk, he didn't reply.  
  
"So how about going to Rodeo Drive" Cordelia asked shuffling closer to Buffy ignoring the previous exchange, Buffy's eyes widened in shock as Angel cast a stern look over his shoulder "We are not going to Rodeo Drive" he said Cordelia instinctively pouted " But Annnggggeeelll" she whined  
  
"No" Angel argued more sternly as they rounded the corner "…it's too expensive plus the last time we went in a 10 yard vicinity of that place you spent a years wages" he continued  
  
Cordelia slouched in defeat but was about to argue when Spike yelled "Quick pull over" and before the car could come to a stop he leaped over the car door and ran down the street, and turned into an alley  
  
"What the…" Angel yelled watching Spikes retreating back  
  
"Spike" Buffy yelled as she also jumped over the car door and raced after the platinum blonde and within seconds Angel was also gone.  
  
Neither Buffy nor Angel new what had caused Spike to dash off the way that he had, but watching him twist and turn around the cars speeding down the highway as he raced across the street, Angel presumed that it was something important...  
  
Once he had reached the side walk Spike screeched to a halt, staring over the brick wall and as Angel and Buffy neared they suddenly realized what all the fuss was about because over the wall spread out before them was a glorious golden beach and a sparkling blue sea.  
  
Buffy was the first to catch up to him and she watched as he stood there with his eyes closed, breathing in the sea breeze, before he turned to her and smiled " You know it's been 140 years since I last saw a beach during the day" he said looking back along the horizon  
  
"Wow" Buffy whispered as Angel came to a stop next to them, she turned to him as he also stared gobsmacked at the scenery before him.  
  
He turned quickly and smiled at her, before turning back towards the beach. Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Cordelia heading there way.  
  
"Excuse me boys but I thought we were going shopping" she said coming to a stop just a couple of steps behind the three of them.  
  
At that same moment three bikini clad girls waltzed passed, watching Angel and Spike adoringly who both smiled in response.  
  
Spike turned to face Buffy with a grin "Will you be buying one of those while we're out Slayer" he asked indicating towards the girls clothing. Buffy followed his view before smacking him on the arm "you're a pig Spike" she said before her and Cordelia headed back towards the car  
  
"…Because I could help you pick one out" he shouted after her, Angel looked at him with a sly smirk on his face and Spike knew that he was thinking the same thing, after a moment they also headed towards the car.  
  
Once Angel and Spike had climbed back into the car Angel started the engine up again and they headed off.  
  
"So" Spike said rubbing his hands together "When does this business party start" he asked looking from Buffy to Angel, Cordy rolled her eyes  
  
"Don't worry Spike I'm sure you'll have time to drool over the bikinis later" she said reassuringly patting him on the shoulder, Spike just nodded as though the thought had never crossed is mind and Angel couldn't help but chuckle. 


	9. 

About an hour later the foursome strolled into the mens department of Maceys Department store  
  
"How much soddin longer" Spike grumbled as he took refuge on the chairs that lined the far wall dropping down the bags he'd been carrying in surrender.  
  
Angel took a seat next to him with an exhausted sigh and Spike turned to him "Bloody hell peaches how do you put up with that bossy bint, I though the slayer was bad enough but…" he paused raising a scarred brow as Angel jumped to his feet as Cordelia marched over and threw a black pin stripped suit in to his lap and ordered him into the changing rooms, he passed Buffy with a shake of his head and she gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
Spike pulled the end of his leather duster from underneath him and dug both hands deep into his pockets, and after a moment pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.  
  
Placing a cigarette between his lips he proceeded to light it "Spike" Buffy whispered gesturing towards the bright red 'No Smoking sign' that hung above his head "Your not supposed to smoke in here" she warned,  
  
Spike turned to glance at the sign briefly before turning back to her and with a shrug he struck the lighter  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and looked up just in time to see an elderly man dressed in a grey suit heading their way.  
  
"Excuse me…." the man began looking Spike over with a disgusted expression "…Sir" he paused for a second "But I'm afraid that this is a non-smoking facility" he continued  
  
Spike looked the elderly man over and rose to his feet raising an eyebrow threateningly, Buffy could see the imminent row that was about to commence and so she cleared her throat loudly, Spike tilted his head and glanced at her innocently.  
  
From across the room Cordelia had also heard Buffy clearing her throat and turned to see Spike towering over the elderly shop assistant.  
  
Rolling her eyes she marched across to them a defiant grin on her face. As she neared them she let out her most impressive fake laugh causing both Spike and the shop assistant to turn to face her.  
  
"William honey….." she cried with a friendly smile catching onto Spikes arm with one hand and snatching the cigarette from his lips with the other "….I know your nervous about the wedding and everything but try not to smoke to much" she continued and with a huge smile towards the elderly man she dragged Spike off in the other direction.  
  
The assistant stood shocked for a moment, watching the couple head of towards the other side of the shop before with a shake of his head he turned on his heels and walked back towards the counter.  
  
Buffy watched him with a slight smirk on her face until she heard the opening of a curtain behind her. She turned to see Angel standing in the door way of the changing rooms.  
  
"So what do you think" he asked straightening out the end of his jacket, Buffy looked him over appreciatively and instinctively stepped forward, she had only ever seen Angel wearing a suit once before and that was when he had shown up at her prom and she couldn't help but think about that now as he stood before her.  
  
As he stood there patiently she suddenly realized that she had been staring and so breaking out of her reverie she smiled at him sheepishly" It's nice…very nice" she let out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding and smiled at him.  
  
She reached out to straighten his tie "It's just your tie needs a little adjustment" she said, Angel took a step closer to her, and both seemed slightly embarrassed by the proximity of there bodies.  
  
Buffy looked up noticing the apprehension in his eyes, she slowly rose on to her tiptoes and placed a soft, gentle kiss onto his lips. Angel at first did not respond but as he moved his hand to the small of her back he passionately deepened the kiss.  
  
After eventually deciding on a suit with the help and a little arguing from Cordelia .Spike strode over to where they had left Buffy and Angel earlier, but as he approached them he stopped in his tracks, watching them kissing briefly before turning on his heels and heading towards the door.  
  
"Spike" Cordy said as he marched past her and when he didn't answer she turned to where he had just been, seeing Buffy and Angel over by the changing rooms she called out to him again but louder this time "Spike"  
  
Hearing Cordelia call out Spikes name a second time Buffy pulled away from Angel breathlessly and gave him a hesitant smile, but with a knowing nod and smile from him she turned and walked over to Cordelia, as he turned and walked back into the changing room.  
  
"Cordy what happened, Where's Spike going" she asked worry clear on her features, as she came to a stop in front of the brunette.  
  
Cordy raised an eyebrow "He saw you and Angel with the….Smooches and left" she said pointing towards the door as Angel approached  
  
"I better go and find him" she said giving Angel an apologetic smile before running outside,  
  
Angel pushed the suit into Cordelias arms and raced out after her grabbing hold of her upper arm he stopped her, spinning her around to face him "Buffy" he began and she looked at him slightly confused  
  
"You'll never find him in a city like Los Angeles" he said letting go of her, Buffy nodded in understanding before starting to turn "I can at least try" she replied taking a few steps forward before Cordelia walked out of the shop and stood next to them.  
  
"Buffy ,Angels right, Spikes a big boy and I'm sure he'll be able to find his way back to the Hyperion" she said handing the bags to Angel ,Buffy let out an annoyed breath "Yeah your probably right" she replied defeated, Angel wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and they all headed towards the car. 


	10. 

Spike strolled into the lobby of the hotel, a bottle of beer in his hand. As he crossed the threshold Buffy jumped to her feet "Spike" she shouted marching towards him  
  
"Where the hell have you been" she stopped in front of him, as he took a sip from the bottle,  
  
"I decided to make my own way back,, couldn't bare the thought of seeing you two make googly eyes at each other" he replied pointing between Angel and Buffy.  
  
At that Cordelia let out a sigh "I know what you mean, they were like it all the way bac…" she froze as both Angel and Buffy turned to glare at her, with a sheepish smile she quickly said "Erm…I'm gonna go and make some coffee" and turning on her heels she headed towards the kitchen, "I'll help" Angel said as he followed her.  
  
Once they were gone Buffy turned to face Spike "...and what is that supposed to mean" she asked placing her hands on her hips, Spike looked shocked "I saw you two with the necking" he began pushing past her as he finished off the drink.  
  
"I mean ,I always new that I'd never come between you and peaches, no matter how much I tried to convince my self that I could" he gestured towards the door that Angel had just gone through and let out a nervous chuckle, as he took a seat at one of the chairs  
  
"..But that doesn't mean it won't hurt every time I see you and him together" he finished setting down the now empty bottle,  
  
"Spike…." Buffy began again as she walked over and took a seat next to him"….I love you as a friend, and you will always be a part of my life…" she smiled warmly as she watched his face light up  
  
"….I mean you know me better than anyone, not that I know how" she said with a small laugh and Spike couldn't help but smile "…And anyway Dawn needs you…"she continued reaching out, and placing a hand on his cheek "…I need you…." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly Cordelia burst through the door a tray of tea and coffee in her hands, Buffy lowered her hand as Cordy walked over to the table in front of them, and set down the tray  
  
"So have you two kissed and made up yet…" she asked with a superstar smile as Angel walked through the door, Buffy turned to him and smiled in thanks, and he simply replied with a knowing nod as he came to a stop behind her  
  
"….because if you haven't forgotten, we have a party to get to" she continued obliviously, as she handed out the cups.  
  
After a few minute a disturbing silence fell over the group, when suddenly Cordelia glanced down at her watch and let out a small grunt, "O-Oh we better start getting ready, if we don't want to show up late" she said, quickly finishing her drink and dropping it on to the table, she then turned and started for the staircase.  
  
"I thought it was fashionable to be late" Spike asked smugly as he leaned deeper in to the chair lifting his feet up on to the table  
  
Cordelia turned and sent him a look that answered his statement perfectly, and then continued up the stairs  
  
Buffy rose to her feet, "Yeah Cordys right I better get ready too" she said, also heading towards the staircase.  
  
Angel and Spike both watched Buffy as she made her way up the staircase and then disappeared around the corner on her way to her room, Spike then quickly finished his drink and headed up the stairs, Angel was soon close behind.  
  
Once up stairs Buffy walked in to her room to find Cordelia already inside, pulling there dresses out of the necessary bags "Is it ok if I change in here with you she asked" handing another bag containing Spike and Angels suits to her, with a quick nod she walked back out into the corridor in time to see Spike reach the top of the steps Angel was close behind.  
  
Buffy pulled Spikes suit out and handed it to him as he passed her room, and then with a quick smile passed Angel the carrier bag with his suit inside, before disappearing in to her own room.  
  
Spike watched the two of them until she closed the door shut, and them turned to walk into his own room, but before he could disappear Angel called out to him "I love her Spike" he said quickly, but the platinum blonde marched into his own room, and before slamming the door shut a faint "So do I" could be heard from inside his room.  
  
"So…" Cordelia began as she took a seat in front of the mirror and began looking for a lipstick that would complement her outfit.  
  
"….Are you seriously all for charging into Wolfram and Harts offices" she continued selecting one and applying it as Buffy replied "No not really but I love Angel….and if this is what he wants to do then that's all that matters" she fastened her dress before turning to face Cordelia who let out a small sigh  
  
"Thought so" Cordelia muttered snapping the top of the lipstick shut, Buffys mouth dropped open in shock  
  
"..you are unbelievable" Buffy began "I thought you'd be glad that Angels all for going back to the living-dead life style because at least that way you'd still have a job" Buffy ranted in a surge of annoyance causing Cordelia to turn and stare at her,  
  
"Excuse me…" she asked also annoyed "But if you forget to remember…..Angel sacked me" she replied to which Buffy nodded in agreement "….and anyway he's my friend and I would never….ever do anything to make him unhappy" she paused before finishing, and Buffy found herself feeling slightly surprised.  
  
"plus if he does stay human maybe he'll pull himself out of that pit of despair he's been living in for the past 'Forever'" She exclaimed with a smirk and Buffy couldn't help but laugh when suddenly there was a knock at the door and she opened it to be greeted by Angel.  
  
Angels lower jaw practically hit the floor when Buffy opened the door to him and he couldn't help but wonder if he had ever seen her look more beautiful as she did in that instance, wearing a long white ,thin strapped dress that Cordelia had helped her pick out.  
  
He unconsciously stared at her until she brushed a hand through her hair and across her face "What, what's wrong" she asked suddenly paranoid,  
  
Cordelia stood watching the two for a moment before rolling her eyes and clearing her throat loudly causing Angel to break from his reverie with a quick shake of the head  
  
"Um...Err ...nothing I just came to see if you're ready" he said sheepishly.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute" Cordy replied with a smile as Buffy reached for her White see-through shawl and stepped out into the corridor.  
  
She glanced towards Spikes room and then down towards the direction of the lobby "Has Spike come out yet?" she asked turning to Angel who shook his head.  
  
"I tried knocking but there was no answer" he said with a shrug  
  
"Spike…hurry up or we're gonna be late" Buffy called to him and after a couple of seconds, Spikes door opened "Alright, alright keep your knickers on slayer…Buffy" he called as his eyes came to a stop on her form.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Spike began gruffly, looking her over appreciatively, and Angel couldn't help the slight possessive growl that emanated from deep within his throat, and luckily Buffy didn't notice it.  
  
"…that outfits enough to give a guy a bleedin heart attack" he said with a smirk "…and you do remember that, that could kill us now don't you" he continued mock seriousness set on his prominent features.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes before replying "And you do realize that once Cordy catches sight of you" she paused gesturing towards his boots which he had scruffily tucked his trousers in to and the leather duster which he still wore  
  
"You won't be alive long enough to have a heart attack" Spike let out a rebellious sigh  
  
"..And what happened to your hair" she continued, Spike automatically ran a hand threw his already ruffled hair  
  
"Well love. I never counted on this turning in to a long weekend and so I didn't bring anything with me, and the shower I took to keep the cheerleader happy, kind of washed all the gel out" he whined  
  
"Well you could have used some of mine…" Angel began as he started for his own room but stopped when Buffy grabbed hold of his hand  
  
"no.." she began pulling him back next to her "leave it like that", at that moment Cordelia emerged from the other room "Leave what like wha…" she asked curiously, freezing when her eyes came to a stop on Spike,  
  
Her eyes spoke volumes, but Spike continued to play innocents "You are not going like that" she shouted attempting to usher him back into his room, before turning and heading into Angels room  
  
"Cordelia" Angel said following her inside as she opened the closet door  
  
"What are you doing", Cordelia turned to him innocently and simply replied "Looking for shoes".  
  
From out in the corridor there came an exasperated cry of "Bloody hell" as Spike marched into his own room, slamming the door shut to rid himself of his precious duster'  
  
With a roll of his eyes Angel made his way out into the corridor, to stand with Buffy and after a few moments they both wordlessly decided to wait down in the lobby.  
  
"These bleedin shoes are rubbin me" Spike whined as the four of them stepped out into the street,  
  
"You're just not used to them" replied Cordelia encouragingly as she carried on catching up with Buffy and Angel.  
  
"I presume we're using my car" Angel asked as Cordy came to stand next to him. She studied the car for a moment in thought,  
  
"Well we could always use mine" Spike said from where he still stood a cigarette suddenly pursed between his lips he struck the lighter and lit it as the same image of the dirt covered Desoto complete with blacked out windows passed through Cordelia, Buffy and Angels minds.  
  
"No way" Buffy and Cordy cried simultaneously as they climbed in to Angels car and as Angel took a seat in the front he added  
  
"So my car it is then" 


	11. 

The dinner party was situated on the top most floor, not far from the main offices if Angel remember correctly and all though he was a man of culture the low hum of Beethoven playing in the background was beginning to drive him nuts, and Spikes frantic fidgeting proved that he wasn't fairing much better, but Cordelia and Buffy were, what could have been described as mingling, as they chatted to a young executive.  
  
Suddenly a high pitched ringing could be heard from Angels top pocket, as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello" he greeted and was confronted by Wesley  
  
"Ah….Angel" the ex watcher began  
  
"I'm at the hotel and I decided to look into your current predicament a little more, and it appears that there is a spell, that can transform a vampire back in to a human being, but it seems that it can only be performed one essence or object at a time, and so for it to have effected both you and Spike then who ever performed the spell must have directed it at the hotel as a whole and not just you" he ranted nervously  
  
Angel nodded in realization "So if you undid the spell then both of us would have to revert back to being a vampire and not just one of us" he asked and he could practically hear Wesley nod in agreement  
  
"I'm afraid so" the British man continued after a moment  
  
Angel didn't reply as he glanced around the room, his gaze finally coming to a stop on Buffy  
  
"Don't do anything yet until we see what the situation is" he said quickly about to hang up when Wesley quickly said "Well I wouldn't be able to undo the spell myself anyway, you see I'm not practised in the art of black magic, who ever performed this spell must have been a mighty powerful witch or warlock"  
  
"Ok then" Angel replied "I'll keep a look out, for whoever might have performed the incantation and then we'll decide from there" he replied hanging up the cell phone and tucking it back in to his top pocket.  
  
"Well" Spike asked turning to his former grandsire  
  
"It seems we have a problem, if one of us wants to revert back to his vampire self, then the other has no choice but to do the same" Angel informed waiting for a moment to see if the other man who comment but when he remained silent Angel continued  
  
"Whoever or whatever performed the spell, activated it on the hotel as a whole which is why we were both affected"  
  
Spike then looked up, a figure suddenly catching his attention from across the room  
  
It was a woman in around her late twenties, wearing a long, red, silk dress with a black net shawl draped loosely across her arms  
  
"….Drusilla" Spike whispered as he started across the room following after her  
  
Angel watched him walk forward a few steps, expecting him to turn a walk back to them as he had already done a number of times that evening, but when he continued across the room he called out to him  
  
"Spike" he cried to the other man, but when he didn't slow down or even acknowledge him he began to follow calling out to him again.  
  
"Grandmamma" the figure cooed as she entered the darkened office "The naughty boys, have finally returned home" she continued as a blonde woman, not much older than the dark haired woman, emerged from the shadows and leaned against the desk.  
  
"Hmmmm yes, Nathan has sent some guards to collect them" she let out a small sigh "But know doubt they'll be here shortly" she continued with little enthusiasm  
  
Drusillas eyes shone with excitement "Oooohhhhhh soon our family will be reunited and then we can go dancing" she cried swaying from side to side  
  
She continued mumbling to herself as Angel ran in to the room, freezing when he spotted his childe and sire/grandchilde  
  
"Hello Lover" Darla greeted with a sweet smile  
  
Angel didn't acknowledge the welcoming "Daddy" Drusilla cried as though she hadn't seen him for centuries; she suddenly began clapping ecstatically as Spike also charged into the room as well  
  
"…and my William" she paused turning back to Darla "…Grandmamma its true…It's all true, we're going to be a family again"  
  
Angel turned to Spike his brow raised questioningly to which Spike simple shrugged "What can I say….I couldn't wait" he replied shifting to a fighting stance as Lindsey and a group of guards walked into the room, pausing inside the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing Lindsey" Angel asked as he turned to face the young lawyer, he smiled in response before Angel continued "Did you seriously think that by making me human , I would be some how be more easily convinced to join your….." he paused as if searching for the right word "…..club"  
  
Lindsey's smile grew to a slight grin as he entered into the room more fully, circling the two men before coming to a stop in front of Spike  
  
"No" he began with a shake of his head "You misunderstand….we don't intend to keep you human, in fact with a little help from your family here, we're hoping to let Angelus out for a little fun….." he stopped his grin growing wider "….Permanently" he paused momentarily pointing to Darla and Dru  
  
He then went as though to continue but was interrupted by Spike who with a quick snort  
  
began chuckling to himself "Sorry Mate" he apologized mockingly as Lindsey sent him a stern look, he had no idea who this man was and why he was in the building but he possessed a sense of danger about him.  
  
"…but you're a lot denser than I'd give you credit for" he continued tilting his head to the side slightly "...do you seriously think that Angelus would go along and play your little games" he asked at which Lindsey suddenly looked confused  
  
"Darla's his sire" he began calmly as if it was the answer to everything, but when no one spoke he continued " Angelus would do anything she requested, he has too" he seemed to falter slightly at one point as he voice rose unexpectedly  
  
Spike exploded into a fit of laughter and Angel couldn't help but smile, there was a brief moment of silence as Spike collected himself and then without warning his face grew deadly serious  
  
"..And what about me?" he asked "Where do I come into the mix" Lindsey was taken aback by the swift change in attitude of the platinum blonde man  
  
Lindsey took a couple of intimidating steps towards Spike, a pleased smirk etched on his features  
  
"I don't know, nor do I care who you are Mr…" he paused as Spike filled in the blank space  
  
"But I presume that you were just a disappointing consequence of the ritual that sadly couldn't be avoid…."before he could finish his dialogue, a powerful fist connected firmly with his nose, and Spike revelled in the loud crunching of bone that echoed around the empty room.  
  
Lindsey went sprawling back against the far wall "Well this is one bleedin mistake you'll wish you'd never made" Spike spat,  
  
Lindsey struggled to stay standing as his nose poured with blood and with a quick nod the guards who had been waiting patiently in the doorway charged at both Angel and Spike. 


	12. 

Back outside where the party was taking place, oblivious to the commotion in the other room, the young executive who Buffy and Cordelia had been talking to excused himself and disappeared.  
  
Buffy turned to what she thought would have been two patiently awaiting ex- vampires, but was surprised to see that they were both nowhere to be seen  
  
"Cordy have you seen Angel and Spike?" she asked the brunette, interrupting the conversation that the ex-cheerleader had immediately started with someone else  
  
Cordelia turned to face her, "No…they were here a minute ago" she said glancing over Buffys shoulders.  
  
Across the room Buffy noticed a familiar face; it was an elderly gentleman around Giles' age wearing a deep maroon coloured shirt and black trousers.  
  
"Ethan..." she whispered as she continued to watch him, he spoke briefly to a woman in her late twenties, he then nodded at something she said before following her across the room, they then both disappeared through a doorway.  
  
"Come on Cordy" Buffy said grabbing the other womans arm and dragging her in the same direction as Ethan  
  
"Buffy..." Cordelia began as they left an annoyed man behind "...Where are we going "she asked yanking her arm out of Buffys grasp and reluctantly following the blonde who simply replied "to see an old friend"  
  
As they walked through the door they were confronted by a metal staircase, filled with the last traces of echoing footsteps as Ethan and his companion reached the top and then continued into another room  
  
Buffy made her own way slowly up the stairs, Cordelia following closely behind  
  
In the upper offices of Wolfram and Hart, Ethan Rayne quickly packed away the various equipment, he had used for the Romanian spell on the hotel  
  
Lilah had continued into the adjoining office to see if it was ok for him to eventually leave. He was packing away the bronze goblet, when suddenly his arm got painfully twisted behind his back  
  
"What the…" he asked just before his face connected with the wall, he strained to look over his shoulder as Buffy perfected her most innocent look  
  
"Hey Ethan, nice to know your still the usual 'Sit around and gloat' kind of guy" she said, and if at first he didn't realize who his attacker was Ethan easily recognised her voice  
  
"Oh Bugger" he whined as Buffy spun him around, slamming him back against the wall as she did,  
  
"I wasn't gloating" he informed her casually "They said I had to stay, in case it didn't work, I have learned my lesson you know" he continued as she let out a sarcastic gasp of shock  
  
"Well lets see if you've learned more than one lesson…I'm gonna give you one chance…" she paused allowing him to think it over as she moved one hand to his throat "….Ok who are 'they' and 'in case what' didn't work" she watched as he thought about his reply, glancing around the room before staring at her once more  
  
"I don't know they didn't tell me" he replied, immediately Buffys grip tightened on his throat, allowing him just enough air to be able to speak  
  
"They said something about bringing something back or forward ,from where it was being held or stored, they wanted to release something"..,. He paused grasping for breath but still Buffy refused to loosen his grip  
  
"What was it..." she demanded coldly  
  
"I...don't...know" he gasped "All they told me for certain…was that…I had to do the spell…on your ex-boyfriends place" he informed between desperate breaths  
  
Buffys eyes widened in realization and without a second thought she raced out of the door and back down the stairs  
  
"Buffy what the…" Cordelia cried as Buffy quickly sped past her, after she had cleared the first half of the staircase she turned back to her uttering the single word "Angelus" before continuing as fast as she could run.  
  
Ethan watched as every possible emotion played across the young brunettes face shock, fear, apprehension and sympathy before she also raced down the staircase.  
  
After a moment Cordelia called out to the quickly retreating slayer "You know I love fighting the forces of darkness as much as the next person but do we always have to do the Cagney and Lacey deal in our best frocks" 


	13. 

Meanwhile Angel and Spike continued to fight off the guards ,and the more they took down ,it seemed twice as many instantly took there place.  
  
Spike grabbed one guard into a head lock, swinging him around until his head collided with the wall knocking him unconscious, as another charged at him from behind  
  
Spike ducked underneath his attackers flailing arms causing him to run straight past him, standing up Spike then reached for his head and with a quick flick of the wrist delighted in the loud crack of his neck snapping as the limp body fell to the floor.  
  
He stood there for a moment relieved in the thought, and feelings of being able to hurt and kill humans once again.  
  
He suddenly felt a presence behind him and although he wasn't a demon anymore something told him that whoever or whatever stood behind him it most definitely wasn't human.  
  
Quickly grabbing a pencil off of a near by desk he spun around to be confronted by Drusilla wielding a knife  
  
"Poor. Poor…Poor Spikey" she said in her usual sing-song voice, she took a step closer to him, her arms reaching out  
  
"Mommy will make it right again" she took another step closer, her arms still out stretched  
  
Spike lifted the pencil up in warning and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her self, letting the knife drop to the floor.  
  
In that exact same moment Buffy raced into the room, only to be caught of guard by Darla, who wrapped an arm around her throat pulling her up against herself, vampire visage firmly in place, teeth barred  
  
"Buffy" Cordelia cried causing both Angel and Spike to turn in there direction, Angel quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to the guard he was currently fighting, sending him sprawling in to the far wall.  
  
While Spike glanced form Drusilla to Buffy and then back again. Drusilla leaned forward slightly before whispering  
  
"You can't do it, you could never do it" She wrapped her arms around herself tighter  
  
Spike didn't contemplate it for another second as he let the pencil drop to the floor; he then turned and headed over towards where Darla and Buffy stood.  
  
Angel also took a step closer, as Drusilla drifted out of the room continuously chanting the same this over and over again "You can't do it, you could never do it"  
  
"What are you doing Darla?" Angel asked calmly, Darla turned and focused on him "You love this girl don't you?" she asked tightening her grip on Buffys throat,  
  
Angel simply nodded his head and Darla let out a disgusted snort  
  
"You love the slayer, the one girl who is destined to hunt and kill our kind….even when you were a demon"  
  
"I wasn't exactly one of you" he replied keeping eye contact  
  
Darla took a small step away from Buffy and looked her up and down observantly  
  
"What did she give you, that I couldn't" she asked spinning her back against her, before looking back to Angel  
  
From across the room Spike had noticed that Angel was slowly inching forward  
  
Darla grabbed a hand full of Buffy hair and yanked her head to the side exposing her neck "...and now you'll get to see her die" She taunted as she went to bite her  
  
"No" Angel cried marching over to them "Take me" he begged as a large smirk spread across Darlas lips "I knew you'd never let it happen" she cried triumphantly Buffy struggled in her grasp  
  
"Angel" she whispered "You can't do this, you can't leave me again" Angel looked at her with a small half-smile before taking another step towards Darla  
  
"I could never watch you die" Angel simply replied his voice cracking slightly  
  
Spike let out an aggravated sigh and marched over to Angel "Are you an idiot or something he asked staring him in the eye "This is her plan...She doesn't want Buffy, she never wanted Buffy…..she wants you"  
  
But Angel didn't take any notice, pushing past Spike he stepped up to Darla, who in turn flung Buffy over to Cordelia, they both tumbled to the floor. Darla opened her arms to him; as he stepped in to her embrace  
  
"Welcome home" she greeted, Angel tilted his head and waited for her fangs to penetrate his skin, after a moment she leaned forward  
  
"Even though I haven't killed her, Angelus surely wil…"She froze a slight whimper of pain escaped her lips before she exploded in to dust  
  
Angel opened his eyes to be confronted by Spike a leg from a broken chair in his grasp "Not if I can help it" he said with a slight smirk,  
  
Angel nodded before turning around, just in time to catch Buffy as she flung herself in to his arms, tears streaming down her face soaking into his suit  
  
"I thought I'd lost you…."she sobbed  
  
Angel smiled pulling her closer to him, "Thank you" he mouthed to Spike who shrugged it off with a nonchalant sigh, he turned towards the door, when suddenly he watched as an elderly man fled past him  
  
"Hey" Cordelia shrieked "Spike stop him…we need him to reverse the spell"  
  
Spike quickly raced out the door and down the corridor after the man, once he had caught up with him, he spun him around slamming him against the wall,  
  
When he suddenly just stopped, here in his grasp he held the key to his immortality, and to either Buffys happiness or to having to watch her become lost and alone once more,  
  
He envied Angel because of the love that Buffy felt for him, but Spike loved her with all of his being and he couldn't bear to watch her be unhappy again  
  
With that last remaining thought he pushed Ethan through the door and watched as he scurried away.  
  
He turned back up the corridor in time to see Buffy, Angel and Cordelia jogging towards him "Where'd he go?" Cordelia asked him as she glanced around "What happened…"  
  
Spike just shrugged in response "He got away" he said casually as he headed back up the corridor  
  
Angel watched him walk away and Buffy studied him curiously but neither said a word. 


	14. 

It was clear that there was nothing for any of them to do and so they returned to the Hyperion.  
  
Buffy and Cordelia had bid there goodnights and so had gone to bed leaving Angel and Spike alone.  
  
With an exaggerated sigh Spike strode into the kitchen "So got any good booze in this place" he shouted over his shoulder as he studied the fridge and pulled out a bottle of scotch, opening the cap he took a long swig as Angel came to a stop in the doorway  
  
"You let him get away didn't you" he asked the other man  
  
Spike turned to face him an eyebrow raised in mock disbelief "Are you mad…do you seriously think I'd give up my chance for immortality again...just so you get a piece" he took another quick drink  
  
"I know you Spike" Angel continued to push "...and if you had of determinedly gone after him, there would have been no way, he'd have gotten away without knocking you unconscious"  
  
Spike slammed the bottle down onto the counter, and looked at Angel threateningly "Look peaches…just drop it, I don't have to explain myself to anyone, especially not you" he turned his back on him as he took another drink  
  
Angel turned to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped briefly, "Spike" he called causing the blonde to turn to him and with a quick "Thanks" he walked into the other room  
  
Buffy awoke early the next morning the sun streaming in threw the window , pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans she made her way out into the hallway,  
  
From the top of the stairs she could see Spike still dressed in his suit, except for Angel shoes which he had borrowed and that were now flung across the other side of the room, a hole in the toe of one sock showing, lay unconscious across two of the chairs, the bottle of scotch still dangled from his fingertips.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she made her way down the stairs, typical Spike, she thought to herself as Angel walked through the door that led from the kitchen, a morning paper in his hands.  
  
"Morning" he greeted with his usual trademark half-smile "Did you sleep well" he came to a stop a couple of steps away from her  
  
"Yeah nothing like a disastrous waste of time to take it out of you" she replied sarcastically  
  
"So what's going to happen now, how are we going to deal with this situation" she bit her lower lip nervously as Angel looked up at her "I guess we're staying the way we are" he replied, his tone not giving any indication about what he was feeling  
  
"Oh" she replied taking a deep breath "What did Spike say about that? And how do you feel" she pushed trying to get him to tell her how he felt  
  
Angel glanced at Spike before turning back to her "I guess you'll have to ask him about that" he told her knowing full well that he had chosen this, even if he was too proud to admit it,  
  
"Me on the other hand, I'm happy with how this turned out…" Buffy looked up at him a smile forming on her lips with each of his words  
  
"…there's nothing I would want more than to spend the rest of my life with you, be it a year, a decade or even a century….I love you Buffy" as he spoke he stepped closer to her, and now reaching out he cupped her cheek and leaned in for a passionate kiss  
  
After a moment Spike suddenly awoke with a start "Oh bloody hell" he moaned, Seeing Buffy and Angel he quickly stood up and headed towards the staircase  
  
"I'm going to get changed" he informed  
  
"Oh…and peaches...get a room" he then headed up the staircase  
  
Buffy and Angel pulled apart breathlessly a playful smirk on there faces "Yeah I better get my stuff ready as well" she said taking a step back to remove the temptation, as she turned to wards the stairs  
  
Angel called out to her, she glanced over her shoulder "I've got a few things I need to sort out here first with the gang and the hotel and everything" he took a breath,  
  
"But once it's all finished I promise I'll come back to Sunnydale" A huge grin spread across Buffys face and with a nod she headed up the stairs  
  
Spike stood in the doorway to his room and she smiled to him in thanks before saying "Come on Spike lets go home"  
  
The End 


End file.
